Traditionally, coupons are sent to customers via postal mail or email. Coupons can also be given to customers upon checkout. The coupons can be used to reward loyal customers or to otherwise try and get customers to purchase products. However, currently, there is no way to give customers coupons or otherwise provide customers with an incentive to purchase an item based on the customer interacting with the item in the store.